101 Ways to Win Lily Evans' Heart
by meech.macmillan.of.hufflepuff
Summary: I, James Potter, refuse to be rejected by Lily Evans and will not stand this anymore! In short, I'm desperate and am looking for ways to win her over... but I AM A MANLY MAN AND WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO WIN HER HEART!  Marauders Era; JP/LE
1. Menly Men!

_The whole idea for this was inspired by my friends Elayne and Beth, oh and sort of Rochelle, but mainly Elayne and Beth! Oh, and Dillon, he's just awesome and entertains me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders and their epicness, all of those belong to J.K. Rowling.  
_

"No." said Lily Evans coldly as James Potter entered the common room.

"But I didn't even say anything!" he responded with wide eyes.

"You were going to though, you were looking at me like you do when you're about to ask me out."

"I was just going to ask-"

"No."

"If you could-"

"No."

"Help me with-"

"No."

_The potions homework…_ he finished mentally. He looked up at her emerald green eyes, then she looked back with that 'no' look on her face. Dejectedly, he went up to the boys dormitories to go sulk, like he usually does when Lily rejects him so coldly.

_I just wanted some homework help… I mean Remus is nice and all with homework and stuff… but Lily gets it better, and I think I would too if it was her teaching it rather than Remus all the time… no offence to Remus. _He thought, whilst staring into the distance.

"Hello, earth to Prongs!" Sirius said, seeing his sulking friend. "Rejected again I see, mate? You'll never give up, will you?"

"I just wanted homework help… that's all… I'll never give up… Lily will eventually go out with me… I hope." He responded, still sulking

"Oui, that's not the right attitude to have, mate. You'll never get her sulking like that! Stop being a pussy, she already has one! You need to be a manly man, that's how I do it, all manly man like!" Sirius proudly said.

"Manly man? How do I do that?"

"Repeat after me Prongsy," he puffed out his chest. "I AM A MANLY MAN WHO DOES MANLY THINGS! I WILL NOT LET ONE REJECTION (or multiple in James' case) GET IN THE WAY OF MY GOAL! I WILL ACT MANLY AND NEVER SULK IN THE CORNER! I WILL DO THINGS WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT AND HOWEVER I FEEL LIKE IT, BECAUSE I AM A MANLY MAN!"

James' eyes lit up as he repeated Sirius, "I AM A MANLY MAN WHO DOES MANLY THINGS! I WILL NOT LET ONE REJECTION GET IN THE WAY OF MY GOAL! I WILL ACT MANLY AND NEVER SULK IN THE CORNER! I WILL DO THINGS WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT AND HOWEVER I FEEL LIKE IT, BECAUSE I AM A MANLY MAN!" he then added his own little part to Sirius' little spiel, "I WILL NOT TAKE NO AS AN ANSWER, BECAUSE EVANS WILL LOVE ME, DAMNIT!"

"That's my boy, Prongs! Now doesn't that feel better to be a manly man, and to do manly things?"

"Yeah it-" he was then cut off by Remus entering the room.

"Hey guys, why does Lily seem so pissed off?"

"Li…ly…" James sadly said… going back into sulk mode and obviously forgetting what he just said with Sirius.

"Damnit Moony, he just got out of sulk mode until you came in and mentioned 'she-who-must-not-be-named'"

"Who, Lily?" Then those words that Remus said just set off James, and he was on the verge of tears hearing that name again. "Oh crap, sorry…"

"I just got him into manly man mode, and he was feeling better until you came in… great job."

"I-I'm sorry… was he rejected again?"

"What does it look like to you, Moony?" Sirius said with referencing arm motions towards James.

"Yeah… it looks like he was…"

"OBVIOUSLY!"

"How the hell will I get her to like me," James spoke up, with pleading in his voice, "I just don't know how, I thought I was doing everything right…"

"Well, she likes the artsy types, so you could get more artsy, maybe read a little bit." Remus said.

"No, she needs a MANLY MAN!" Sirius responded, once again puffing out his chest.

"Let me handle this Padfoot, I actually talk to her, so I know what I'm talking about."

"NOBODY SHUTS UP SIRIUS ORION-"

"As I was saying James, artsy type. She liked some American wizard last summer, he played the violin and liked a lot of the books she enjoyed, his name was Silver Oakenvale I believe."

"So I have to actually start reading, playing a girly instrument, and stuffing my face with cheeseburgers all the time? Ha, no way Moony. The cheeseburgers I can live with, but seriously everything else, no." James rebuttaled.

"Mmmm… cheeseburgers…." Sirius dreamily said.

"I have some books you can borrow if you wish to. Also, she currently likes some Ravenclaw boy."

"Ravenclaws are rubbish!" Sirius laughed. "They can't pull a prank to save their lives! Prongs, we need to pull a prank to show Lily how horrible they are!"

"Blue Cornish pixies in the common room? With a permanent sticking charm with Slytherin gear in the dorms?" James added.

"Now that's the manly Prongs I know! WE ARE MENLY MEN THAT DO MENLY MEN THINGS!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"You guys are hopeless…" Remus sighed. "What would I do without you guys? Nevermind, don't answer that."

"I don't like your whole 'book and cheeseburger' plan Moony, I don't like using my brains to win someone over! I like Sirius' plan!"

"Obviously you never use your brains when it comes to plans… you listen to Sirius… I'm the only one here keeping you guys in line." Remus muttered to himself.

"Let's warm you up to be a manly man so this manly man can go win his girl!" Sirius said, once again puffing out his chest. "Now first let's work on your posture, puff out your chest like me, and walk with meaning in your step with your head held high!" He demonstrated by walking across the room and back like it was a runway.

"Looks more like you're strutting to me!" Remus laughed. "Seriously James, do you really want her, or do you want to act like a prick and follow Sirius' advice?"

Of course, he chose to follow Sirius' advice, and puffed out his chest and started strutting across the room, "I feel manly already!" he proudly responded in an authoritative voice.

_Nobody listens to the sane one… the one who actually knows what he's talking about… that's always inevitable, why do I even try to correct them anymore? _Remus thought.

"I think you're finally ready to go up to Lily all manly-like!" Sirius announced with a tear in his eye about an hour later. "Now repeat after me once more, I AM A MANLY MAN WHO DOES MANLY THINGS! I WILL NOT LET ONE REJECTION GET IN THE WAY OF MY GOAL! I WILL ACT MANLY AND NEVER SULK IN THE CORNER! I WILL DO THINGS WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT AND HOWEVER I FEEL LIKE IT, BECAUSE I AM A MANLY MAN!"

James repeated him, "I AM A MANLY MAN WHO DOES MANLY THINGS! I WILL NOT LET ONE REJECTION GET IN THE WAY OF MY GOAL! I WILL ACT MANLY AND NEVER SULK IN THE CORNER! I WILL DO THINGS WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT AND HOWEVER I FEEL LIKE IT, BECAUSE I AM A MANLY MAN AND EVANS WILL LOVE ME, DAMNIT!"

"Let's go down to the common room, and SHOW LILY WHO WEARS THE PANTS IN THIS HOUSE!" After Sirius practically yelled that, Remus knew this would go wrong, not like anything went right around here.

Then down to the common room they went, to seek Lily Evans, Sirius and James were strutting with their chests held out at a ridiculous level; their heads practically looking up at the ceiling.

Once James' eyes were locked on his target, he strutted over to her, and practically yelled, "Hello Lily, I am a manly man that does manly things and this manly man wants you to go out with him, no, not wants, you WILL go out with this manly man! I will NOT take no as an answer, because damnit, Lily, you WILL go out with me and you WILL love me, JAMES HAROLD POTTER! Now what do you have to say to a manly man now, Lily?"

"One word: no." she said without taking a single glance at James.

That then crushed James entire manly man spirit as he slumped to the ground and crawled back to the dorms. "Well I tried… time to go back into a sulking depression. Last time I ever listen to you Sirius."

"MY CREATION IS RUINED!" Sirius yelled, his chest still puffed and head still held high.

"Told you it wouldn't work!" Remus smirked.

"Okay, I'm really desperate for ways right now… so Moony, could you tell me more about this book thing?"

**I think that first chapter went rather well if I were to say so myself! I'll try to update over break if this whole thing turns out successful and whatnot! Remember to review, reviews get me updating faster! Happy Holidays everyone!**


	2. James I Am

**Hey look, I'm updating! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any of the Marauders and their awesome-sauce. Nor do I own any of the books mentioned within this chapter.**

"So Moony, could you tell me about this whole book thing?" James asked looking at Moony with his head cocked. "I mean… reading and stuff, and how it will get me Lily?"

Moony's head shot up, "You're actually going to try and read for Lily?" James nodded his head fervently, "Well what kind of books did you want to try and read?"

"Umm… what do you have, I'm sort of new at this whole book thing…"

"Are you serious, James? Are you really going to _read_?" Sirius said wide-eyed.

"Well I'm not serious, you are, Sirius." James smirked. "But in all honesty, yeah, I'm being serious about this."

Moony's eyes lit up as he heard that, he never thought the _James Potter_ would ever be serious about reading. He contemplated about what his favorite books were that he could lend off to James. "Well I could start you off with some Poe, Twain, Shelley, Dickens-"

"Hehe, Dickens." Sirius snickered.

"What about that one that you keep locked in a box, can I read that one?" James said.

"No, nobody is allowed to read that but me; I don't trust anyone around here with that special book." Remus said shiftily. _Nobody can touch my precious, my precious Doctor Who encyclopedia… _he thought.

"Awww, why not? It seems like it must be a great book if you keep all those enchantments around it."

"Just, no, you can never touch that book, it's… special. But here are those books I mentioned." Remus pulled out a stack of books from his trunk, each very thick.

James looked at the thick books, "Too… thick… can't read… my mind would explode."

"Well James, if those are too hard for you, I have one more you could try and read." He pulled out 'Green Eggs and Ham' from his trunk, the only hope that James had.

"That looks small enough, and it has pictures!" James snatched the book from Remus' hands. "Moony, what's this word?" he asked, pointing to the first word on the cover.

"Green." He sighed.

"…and this one?"

"Eggs…"

"And this-"

"The book is called 'Green Eggs and Ham, James! I think you can read a simple children's book! Now just go to your bed and read that book, I'm going to go down to the common room to read my... Err... special book." Remus took down the chest that his encyclopedia was in and trudged down the stairs to the common room.

"James, you're going to corrupt your mind, don't open the book, don't do it!" Sirius pleaded, dive-bombing for the book in James' hands. James pulled away the book, and Sirius fell on the hard wooden floor, stomach first. "Ouch. That was a jerk move."

"Sorry Sirius, I'm sort of desperate now, and will corrupt my mind for the love of Lily Evans!" James slowly and painfully opened up the cover of the book. "I am Sam…" he muttered.

"I thought you were James, not Sam? Have you gone crazy?"

"Sirius, it's the book."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Never touched one of those in my life."

"I am Sam," James continued, "Sam I am. Is this creature stupid? I know his name is Sam, he doesn't need to repeat himself in a different order!"

"I'm telling you, muggle books don't make much sense." Sirius said, now laying on his bed.

"Do you like green eggs and ham?"

"Ew, that sounds nasty James, why would you ask such a thing? Hmm… that would make for a great prank for the Slytherins."

"Sirius, book, remember?" James replied, "But that would make a great prank!" he grinned evilly. "I can't though… I have to cut down on pranking, for Lily!"

"I think you're going crazy James!"

"This book rhymes! Almost every word rhymes! Ham, Sam; House, Mouse; It's brilliant!"

"Okay, now you've officially gone off the edge of madness."

**One hour later**

"That was a great book!" James exclaimed.

"Huh, what?" Sirius groggily asked, waking up from a deep slumber. "Sorry, fell asleep, mate. Right about after the part with the box and the fox, it got pretty boring, and the rhyming gave me a headache."

"I need to go tell Moony that I finished his book, and then show Lily my intelligence because I read a book, for her!"

"Prongs, don't tell her that you read it for her, that would creep her out, trust me on this one."

It was too late though, James rushed out of their dorm room and down the stairs, nearly tripping on some of the random clutter on the stairs. His head darted around the common room trying to find his two subjects of interest, and saw one of them sitting in front of the fireplace in a comfortable red armchair. When Remus saw James coming, he hurriedly shut his book and placed it in the chest and put all the enchantments on it and sat there acting all nonchalant.

"Moony, I finished that book, I loved it! Sam kept trying to get the guy to eat the green eggs and ham, which sound really gross, the guy kept saying no, but he eventually ate the food, and loved it! It was a brilliant book Moony, and I think Lily would enjoy it too, especially the fact that I read it!"

"It took you an hour to read a Dr. Seuss book, James? That would usually take me five minutes." Remus replied.

"Well at first I was having trouble with some of the words, like fox and box, then the rhymes started hurting my brain, but I sucked it up. Sirius just fell asleep though."

"I think the rhymes hurt me more than they did him." Sirius said, rubbing his head, "This is why I don't read, rhyming hurts my brain. When he was reading it, I fell into a sleep, that sleep was really deep. Ouch!" he held his head in pain; these rhymes better not reign.

"Well reading the book is a start James, now did you want to try something a little bit hard-" Remus was interrupted by a certain red head walking into the common room, and his desperate friend running up to said red head.

"Lily, guess what!" James excitedly said.

"What is it, Potter?" she replied, expressionless.

"I read a book today, and it was good!"

"You, read a book?" she raised her eyebrows and laughed. "What was this book about?"

"Well, there was a guy named Sam, and he wanted someone to eat green eggs and ham, but he didn't like the food that Sam showed him, so Sam was desperate and tried any way to try and get him to eat the green eggs and ham! (the desperate part sounds like someone we know, eh?) He used a fox, a box, a house, a mouse, a train, a tree, a car, and lots of other stuff, but it didn't work! But eventually the guy ate the green eggs and ham, and loved it!" He finished, out of breath.

"Remus, why did you have him read 'Green Eggs and Ham'? Was it supposed to be another failed attempt of impressing me?" She said towards Remus, who nodded. She then went upstairs to her own dorm room, laughing at the failed attempt. Sirius had a mental face/palm moment.

"Moony, you said reading would work!" James said with wide eyes.

"Well maybe if you read a harder book, then it might've worked."

"Well I'm not capable of reading such hard books…"

"James, all I can tell you is there's no sure-fire way into Lily's heart, so you can try all you want, and maybe you'll eventually find a way in." Remus told him. James had a sullen look on his face, and sunk down into the chair next to Remus.

"How about we try pranking that Ravenclaw, to cheer you up?" Sirius excitedly asked.

"Okay, sounds good to me, you get the pixies, and I'll get the Slytherin gear?" James shot out of the chair, excited at the prank that was going to be pulled after his umpteenth rejection.

"It's a deal, Prongsy, let's go!"

"…but that's not usually one of the ways to win her heart." Remus sighed, his friends already running out of the common room.

**Hey look, I finished a chapter and I'm sort of satisfied with it. It's not like I had anything else to do over break :) So, review and stuff and I can maybe try and get another chapter done this week!**


	3. Of Pixies and Banners

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been really busy and just happened to have a snow day these past two days! I'll try and update more often!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the marauders, those belong to the glorious J.K. Rowling!**

"Hey Moony, what's that Ravenclaw's name?" James asked inquisitively.

"…why do you need to know?" Remus suspiciously responded.

" So Sirius and I can pr- I mean, just wondering, no particular reason."

"I don't exactly trust you here James, but his name is Will Fortune. I don't know what she sees in him though… he only tries to get in girls knickers."

"Thanks Moony, see you later!"

"Blimey, they're up to no good…" Remus muttered to himself as James dashed off.

"SIRIUS! I KNOW HIS NAME NOW!" James yelled to his best friend.

"Well, then what is it?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Will Fortune. It's quite an odd name if you ask me. Do you have the pixies?"

"Yeah. Do you have the Slytherin gear, James?"

"Why of course I do! Let's go, get under the cloak!"

"Cloak, schmoak, if we're going to prank him into oblivion, then I don't want to do it invisibly. I met up with some Ravenclaw girl that can get us into the common room so we can wreak havoc!" Sirius smirked.

"Alright, final check. We have the blue cornish pixies, and the Slytherin gear, so we're good, let's go!"

"C-can I come?" said a small voice from the corner.

"No, Peter, this is time for the big boys to prank." Sirius replied to his friend.

James and Sirius dashed up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room to find Sirius' friend waiting by the common room door.

"Hey there, Delilah." Sirius smiled. "Are you ready to let us in?"

"Yeah, but you know the deal. Meet me back up here tonight." She said, and slightly winked.

James had a confused look on his face until Sirius started saying, as to avoid the awkward moment, "SO! Let's go in now and get this show on the road."

Delilah knocked on the bronze eagle doorknocker, which said, "Can one create something from nothing?"

She replied, "There is no such thing as nothing, there's always something." The eagle bowed its head and swung open the door, and James and Sirius followed Delilah inside.

"Alright Sirius, follow me so we can go up to their dorms and unleash havoc on this place!" James said, smirking. James walked up the stairs to the dormitories and opened the door, Sirius following him. "I'll go first." He waved his wand and the Slytherin gear invaded the walls, and James used a permanent sticking charm to make sure they'd stay in place. "Sirius… go!"

Sirius opened up the cage and the pixies wreaked havoc and made a complete mess of the place. "James, let's go before he gets back, and before the pixies destroy us." They ran they heck out of the dorms and down the stairs only to run into Will and Lily.

"James, Sirius, what are you doing here?" Lily asked with an agitated look on her face.

"Oh, just visiting our friend, Delilah!" Sirius smoothly replied, putting his arm around Delilah's shoulders. "Our best friend Delilah… anything wrong with that?"

"You just seem… suspicious for some reason. James, what did you do?"

His eyes widened as the spotlight was on him. "Oh you know… just visiting Delilah, that's all, heh heh." James dashed out of the Ravenclaw's common room and down to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's up with him?" Will asked, putting his arm around Lily.

"James just sort of gets like that sometimes." Sirius responded. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go see how he's doing. His condition just sort of acts up like this…" Sirius dashed out.

"Gits…" Lily murmured.

* * *

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER! SIRIUS ORION BLACK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO THEIR DORMS?" Lily screamed.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, Lily-bean." Sirius replied, kicking his legs up on a table. "As I said, we were just visiting our dear friend Delilah.

"I know it was you two, so stop trying to play innocent!"

James glanced up. "Oh naive little Lily, when will you learn that not everything is of our doing?"

"Then why does it say 'MARAUDERS RULE!' on their wall?"

James glared at Sirius, who widened his eyes and muttered, "I just thought it was a nice touch…"

"I'm going to kill you guys…"

Remus glanced up from his book and chuckled.

"Oh, and by the way, he broke up with me because he thinks you guys are bloody, overprotective blokes!" Lily yelled.

James slightly glanced over at Sirius and gave him a slight high-five. Lily then proceeded to walk over and smack the back of James' head. "Ouch…" he muttered.

"You deserve it, git." Lily stormed up to her room, leaving the three boys alone in the common room.

"I thought that it was a nice prank…" Sirius said.

"Same here!" replied James.

"When will you guys ever learn…" Remus rolled his eyes.

**YAY! Another chapter is complete! If I could get suggestions for future chapters, that would be lovely, and maybe I could even this done faster! Happy snow day if you had any where you live. Have a lovely day all :) **


	4. Just No Comment

**Hello there! Two weeks has it been? Well I had a free day in the computer lab for chemistry today, so here I am writing another chapter out of boredom! So I hope you enjoy this sort of Valentine's Day type chapter. I started it in Chemistry after Valentine's Day, I swear, but didn't exactly finish it until a week later, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Marauders, as they all belong to the glorious J.K. Rowling!**

_Oh crap, it's Valentine's Day_ James thought that morning as he bolted out of bed. _This should be a sure fire day to try and get Lily… I mean, it is the day of love right?_

All of a sudden Remus magically appeared by James' bed as if he could hear what James was thinking, it was sort of creepy actually. "James, she has a date today, so no need to try and attempt another one of your silly ways."

"She… has a date? Who is it Moony?"

"Why act so surprised, she has dates all the time, Prongsy. And I'm not telling you, because then you'll go on a rampage, and try to find the guy and break up their date."

"I-I would not…" he responded, looking away with the 'crap, he knows my plan' look. "S-stop making these assumptions Moony, hmph."

"James, I've known you for way too long, just don't even try today, alright mate?"

All of a sudden, Sirius appeared in the darkest corner in the dorm rooms all creeper like, with his dark hair cascading over his grey eyes, and his arms crossed over his chest. He creepily whispered, "I know how to help you out with your little problem." James and Remus both jumped in surprise, Sirius' sudden appearance seeming to give them each a miniature heart attack. "I know the information; who he is, what house, and what year. I also know where they're going today, and how to help you get little old Lily-bean."

"What the bloody hell Sirius?" Remus screamed. "About gave me a bloody heart attack!"

James chuckled. "Yeah, same here, but I need to know this information Sirius, so do tell."

Sirius gave them a creepy half smirk and pulled a folder out of his robes. "Name: Jake Johnson. House: Hufflepuff. Year: 7th. Occupation: Head Boy, is in choir, part of the Slug Club. Anything else needed Prongs?"

"I-I don't want to know how you know this," Remus stuttered. "I-I'll just leave now before this gets any, err, weirder than it already is getting." He dashed out of there like there was a chocolate buffet down in the Great Hall.

James glanced between Sirius, still standing creepily in the corner, and the door in which Remus dashed out of with a blank look on his face. "I think that's enough for me to know. How did you find this out anyways Sirius?"

"Oh, I have my ways." He replied, nodding and smirking.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_Who the hell is Lily hanging with tomorrow?" Sirius yelled at Lily's best friend Katie Wood, a Ravenclaw._

"_I-I don't know." She cowered._

"_Oh you know something Katie, and I _will_ get it out of you." Sirius reached inside his robe and grabbed a small stuffed Hippogriff with matted down grey/white fur._

"_NO! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt my Gilderoy! He's my favorite stuffed animal!"_

_Sirius started to burst out laughing, "G-Gilderoy? You named your stuffed Hippogriff after that 6__th__ year bloke?" Katie glared at him and tried to reach for the stuffed Hippogriff, but Sirius held it high above her reach. "Katie, just tell me what I want to know, and," Sirius started to have a giggle fit again, "G-Gilderoy will be left unharmed!"_

"_FINE!" she sighed, "Lily is going to have a picnic tomorrow with a seventh year Hufflepuff, Jake Johnson, y-know, they're in choir together."_

"_Do you know what time at all they'll be on said picnic?"_

"_Well, they said at two by the lake, but things may change."_

"_Why thanks for cooperating Katie, you can have," the giggles started again, "G-Gilderoy back now!" he tossed the Hippogriff back to Katie, who reluctantly caught it, and started cuddling it._

"Uhh, Sirius? Earth to Sirius!" James waved his hand in front of Sirius' face.

Sirius snapped out of his little flashback, "Hmm, huh, wha?"

"Well, you were in sort of a trance there for a minute, then you were smiling, and giggling, what the hell was that about?"

"A flashback my dear Prongsy, it's called a flashback, now did you want to know when this date is?" James nodded his head fervently. "Alright Prongs, today at two she'll be on a picnic by the lake. I wish you luck, young padawan."

"Wait… but aren't you going to help me with planning or anything?"

"You're a smart little deer, aren't you? You can figure this one out without me this time."

"Wait but Si-" Sirius seemed to have disappeared as mysteriously as he appeared merely minutes ago. "Damnit, he left, now I'm hopeless." James sighed.

* * *

Here James was, about to approach Lily and her date by the lake, it was exactly two o' clock. He tentatively walked up, not exactly sure of what he was doing. James glanced around, seeing many couples walking around the grounds and having picnics on the nice day. When he finally approached his target, Jake wasn't there, which left him rather confused.

"Hey there Lily. Where's Jake?" He asked her.

"He hasn't shown up yet. Wait, how do you know his name? I haven't told you his name or that I even had a date." Lily responded, confused.

Simultaneously, they both said, "Sirius."

"Why are you here James? He's probably on his way right now."

"Well, because it's Valentine's Day and all… and I was hoping-"

"No." she swiftly responded, before he even finished his sentence.

"Bu-"

"No." Lily looked beyond James to see the Hufflepuff she had the date with. "Oh hey look, there's Jake now, you better leave, bye James." He turned around and started to sulk off, when all of a sudden he heard her voice again speaking to him. "And have a great day."

* * *

"Mission failed, I presume?" Remus asked as James trudged into the common room.

James nodded at his statement, and responded, "Why the hell is she different from the rest I've dated, I mean she's just… impossible."

"That's what sets her off from the rest James, you see a challenge, and you're trying to overcome the challenge."

"You think so, Moony?"

"I know so James, just keep on trying, she'll cave in eventually."

Sirius appeared creepily from the corner of the common room, as silent as before, and said, "It'll be alright James. You just have some more training is all, young padawan."

"Seriously Sirius, please stop that, it's really creepy." James responded, looking over at the corner in which his best friend was standing.

"Never." Sirius smirked.

**Hey look, I finished, well, maybe a week after I started the chapter, but… that information is irrelevant! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Just keep reviewing, and suggestions for later chapters would be lovely!**


End file.
